


Seasick, Yet Still Docked

by Final_Redemption



Category: Morrissey - Fandom, The Smiths
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Marrissey, The Smiths - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_Redemption/pseuds/Final_Redemption
Summary: Morrissey is a lonely Siren who lives deep in the forest. What happens when Johnny Marr stumbles upon him one day?
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey, Morrissey/Johnny Marr, marrissey - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny couldn’t sleep. His mind was flooded with thoughts upon thoughts upon thoughts. 

He kept on thinking of how lonely he was, laying there, wrapped up in his icy bedroom sheets as the ambience of the room engulfed him. 

He had never thought that he’d still be alone after purchasing this rundown house, but here he was. Johnny truly thought he’d have a Girlfriend by now or... somebody. Johnny had friends but it wasn’t enough, it was never enough. They had their own relationships to focus on, they had no time to see to the man’s every need. Johnny wanted to go out and find someone, but he had lost hope. All that relationships were was just trial and fail and it was beginning to frustrate him. 

Suddenly - he was pulled out of his self pitying thoughts by some sort of... endearing thrumming of a singing voice? It was bold, spine chilling and mystical. Johnny felt his whole body tingle as he jumped up from his bed, rushing over to his window to open it and look to see where it could be coming from. Johnny was transfixed, in every single way imaginable. The voice that he could faintly hear felt as if it was hissing the truths of everything and anything, promising that his every desire could be fulfilled if he just simply listened. Johnny wrapped his arms around his gangly body, feeling himself shiver with a exciting sense of fear. Who on earth or - what on earth was that voice coming from? He didn’t know. All he knew is that he had never felt so alive in his life. 

The voice seemed to echo on and on until it came to a close. He saw a flash of frosty blue eyes in his mind, they were waltzing and poised him with some sense of twisted knowing of his every thought and want. He felt his lips tremble, his shoulders quivering as his bony fingers stroked them slowly to relive some of the tension that had garnered there. 

Where had that voice came from? What was responsible for it? 

He needed to know. He was going to know. 

Johnny was sat on a chair opposite his two best mates, Andy and Mike. His cinnamon toned eyes were blazing with excitement as he leaned in close over the table, lips opening as fast as lightning.

“ There was this voice I heard last night, “

Andy and Mike scrunched up their faces and shared a confused look. 

“ What? “ Mike asked, his vivid blue eyes squinted.

“ Yeah, “ Johnny took a gulp from his coffee, his small frame still leaning over the table. “ it was all, you know... “ He made some strange gesture with his hand, as if Mike and Andy would understand. 

His two best mates shifted in expression, now dawning a shared look of knowing. 

“ Was it from the forest? “ Andy asked, his emerald eyes gleaming as he spoke. 

Johnny made a face, leaning back slightly. 

“ I - er - it could’ve been? “ 

Johnny was so confused with the sudden question. Had they heard the voice? And why did that possible knowledge make his insides twist with envy? He didn’t know. 

“ There is this man in the forest that I saw once. He was all dolled up in pretty white beads, eyes all glittery, much like crystals under the rays of the sun. It was so strange. I stumbled upon him when I was fishing. “ Mike’s gravely voice explained, eyes emotive as he recalled the memory. 

Johnny was no longer leaning over the table, he had now sat back as his chin rested upon his hand. His lips were held in a stern line, as if he was angry or irked by something. 

“ Doing what? “ Johnny’s voice sounded polarising and accusatory. He wasn’t sure why he felt so angered but - he was filled with nothing but fury upon hearing Mike claim he had encountered this magical soul.

“ Well, “ Mike’s face was now flushed with a rosy pink, his hand itching the back of his neck awkwardly. “ He was bathing in the freezing cold river... it was so... odd. “

Johnny rubbed his eyes, slightly smearing his eyeliner and mascara around them. 

“ In the forest, you say? “ Johnny queried, one of his brows quirking upwards as he awaited a answer.

“ Yes. “ Mike replied, rather dryly. 

Johnny sat there, thinking for a moment. 

“ I have to go and find him, “ Johnny called out, somewhat exasperated as he jumped upwards from his chair. 

Mike and Andy looked at him with a shocked expression.

“ What?!? You can’t! There is something... off about him, I swear! “ Mike reasoned, his eyes bemused with fear. 

Johnny rolled his leather jacket sleeves up, and narrowed his dark eyes at the two. 

“ I can, and I will. “ 

With that - he was off. He completely ignored the shouting from Mike and Andy that followed as he bolted out of the cafe. Johnny HAD to meet this mystery man. He just knew it.

Johnny clambered through the copious amounts of bramble bushes to finally, make his way to the river that pathed the gigantic rocks. His eyes glinted with satisfactory as he was met with the beautiful scenery. 

The water glistened, glittered and waltzed like the stars above during the dead of night. There was flowers upon flowers darted around the lush grass that pricked his eyes with harsh colours of royal blue, crimson and lilac. It was mesmeric. Johnny walked over to the river, admiring the way it flowed so rhythmically. 

“ What are you doing here? “

Johnny felt himself topple over into the freezing cold river.


	2. Chapter 2

“ Dear me, “ 

There that voice was again, with that same musical flare. 

“ You aren’t the sharpest tool in the shed, are you? “ 

Johnny felt two firm hands grip his drenched shoulders, and pull him outwards from the freezing river. 

Johnny had no idea why but this eloquent, rumbling voice made his heart flutter and his lips twinge with a coldness that made him tense up with endearment. His mind was flashing with frosty blue just like the night prior. Who on earth was talking to him? Could it be this magical soul he had been wanting to meet? 

“ Who are you? “ Johnny spluttered, rubbing his mascara smeared eyes. 

He felt those same delicate hands spin his soaked form around.

Johnny was met with eyes that devoured his soul, and possessed his every thought. They were waltzing, gleaming, much like jewellery. They were this icy blue that thrummed and flared with speckles of pale amber and deep royal blue. He couldn’t look away. He didn’t want to look alway.

“ Your... “ Johnny stuttered out, dumbly. 

The man’s electric eyes rolled in this mocking manner that made Johnny want to kick himself. 

“ My?...“ The mystical being cocked a dark bushy brow, scarlet lips pursed impatiently. 

Johnny couldn’t help but get lost in the image in-front of him. This mysterious person had a long, pretty white neck that was dawned by pearl coloured beads. His thick hair was the colour of coffee and was styled into a quiff that was similar to that of a crashing wave. His nose was a small button one with a splotch of pink at the tip that made him look almost cute, and inviting. He was also tall, far taller than Johnny at least. His gangly frame was wrapped up in a bright pink blouse that showed a silver of his chest and abdomen. Johnny’s eyes flickered down to the other’s lips, examining the sharp Cupid’s bow. Wow. They were the colour of ruby, all heart shaped, too. Oh and his facial structure? All angular and defined. He was the very definition of beauty. It was as if he had been sculpted by the gods.

Oh. He had been staring. 

“ Your eyes! “ Johnny exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly. 

The man trailed his bottom lip with his tongue and shut his eyes for a moment. 

“ Yes - I do have those. “ He mumbled. 

“ I think I’ve seen them before. “ Johnny stated, cinnamon toned eyes bright with excitement. 

The other used his fingers to wipe away some of the clumpy black mess that was smeared around Johnny’s eyes. He couldn’t help but smile and lean in to the touch. 

“ You have, have you? A lot of people do have blue eyes, you know. Sorry to disappoint. “ The other sounded almost mechanical in his way of speaking, as if all had been said before. 

Johnny shook his head enthusiastically. 

“ No, no, no! Not like yours! Never! “

The man raised both of his heavy brows, and made a face of intrigue. 

“ I’ve never seen you in my life. How on earth would you recognise my eyes? “ He pondered, his voice soft and fruitful. 

Johnny scrunched up his face in deep thought. 

“ Tell me your name, please? “ 

The other narrowed their eyes. 

“ Steven. “

“ that doesn’t suit you. “

“ Oh, I know. “

Steven began rubbing circles into the small of Johnny’s back as he waited for him to speak up. His touch was so warm, so tentative and alluring. It made Johnny’s heart long for more. 

“ What’s your last name? “ Johnny finally queried, watching with curiosity as Steven gave him a wide eyed look. Had he never been asked this before? How odd. 

“ My full name is Steven Patrick Morrissey. “ Steven announced, a grimace taking over his face. 

“ I like Morrissey! “ Johnny complimented, excitedly. 

“ Mmm... “ Morrissey hummed. 

There was a soft silence that hung in the air for a moment as they both stared into one another’s eyes, both equally transfixed. Johnny smiled a toothy grin, for some reason feeling joy overtake him. 

“ There is just something about you, I can’t explain it. “ Johnny mused, leaning ever so slightly closer to Morrissey. 

“ I feel the same about you. I am unsure as to why. “ Morrissey agreed, his eyes sparkling in the golden rays of the sun. 

“ It’s like ever since I heard your voice that night and I- “

“ You heard my voice?!? “ Morrissey interrupted, jolting backwards with fright. 

“ Yes! What’s so bad about that? It was wonderful! “ Johnny reasoned, confused about the sudden shift in Morrissey’s emotion. 

“ You must leave. Now. “ Morrissey’s tone was harsh, and spine chilling. Johnny frowned. 

“ Why? “ Johnny pried further, desperate to understand what was going on. 

“ You mustn’t know. “ 

Johnny shut his eyes tightly, wrapping his arms around his feeble form as he hunched his shoulders. 

He tried to think of what to say but when he opened his eyes - Morrissey had mysteriously disappeared. Johnny let out a long, painful sigh. 

What if he never saw Morrissey again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short and prolly kinda boring but like - I promise it’ll start picking up pace in the next chapters !! I’d really, really appreciate any comments as I’m super unsure on whether people actually like this fic so far ?? Thank you all !! xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny can’t rid his mind of Morrissey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly have no idea if people care for my Siren AU so i’ve been v e r y reluctant to post this !!! Would appreciate a n y comments !!!!

Johnny couldn’t stop thinking of Morrissey. He had only saw him once but the image of him was forever impressed upon the man’s mind. He thought of his icy blue eyes, his scarlet lips and the feeling of his fingertips. It drove him crazy. He had tried to talk to Andy and Mike about his encounter, but they seemed uncomfortable and annoyed. He had no idea why. Johnny had promised that he’d meet up with them for one of their weekly jam outs, but he had something else on his mind. He needed to see Morrissey again. 

He had found himself lugging around his acoustic guitar, and a basket filled with various sandwiches and drinks. Johnny was on his way back to the river, hoping with every fibre in his body that he’d come across Morrissey again. He clambered through the same bramble bushes as a few days prior, gleefully looking upon the luscious scenery. 

Johnny rolled up his denim jacket sleeves, running a hand through his midnight black hair as he skipped over to the river. He placed down his guitar, and the basket of foods and beverages to then, sit upon one of the rocks. Johnny closed his eyes softly, letting the crisp air kiss his milky pale skin. He had never felt so content from within. He picked up his guitar and began absentmindedly strumming out mystical tunes. 

Suddenly - a humming that was as soft, and as sweet as honey thrummed through the cool air and swam in and out of his ears. Johnny batted his eyes in surprise, his hands abruptly stopping on the fretboard causing it to make a dreadful noise. 

“ Why’d you stop? “ 

Johnny whipped his head round to where Morrissey was stood. 

“ Oh... you - were - er... “ Johnny spluttered, itching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Morrissey smiled devilishly as he walked over to Johnny. 

“ I was humming along to your magnificent music. “ Morrissey complimented, his striking eyes sparkling like wine underneath the golden beams of the sun. 

Johnny gulped loudly, placing his guitar down onto a lush patch of grass. 

“ It caught me off guard. “ 

“ I do that a lot. Sorry. “

Morrissey was now eying the picnic basket, his bushy brows narrowing as if to say he was deep in thought. 

“ It’s some food and drinks for you and I. “ Johnny mumbled, shyly. 

Morrissey turned his head away, trying to mask the rosy pink shade that dawned his pearly white cheeks. 

“ I don’t even know your name yet - you bring me food? “ He pondered, his large, delicate hands prying the basket open. 

“ ‘m names Johnny. “ He announced, watching curiously as Morrissey carefully took a jam sandwich out of the basket along with a bottle of iced tea. 

“ That’s a lovely name. I assume you have a surname as well? “ Morrissey complimented, taking a small bite from his sandwich. 

Johnny dug through the basket and took out a sandwich of his own. 

“ My full name is Johnny Marr. It was John Maher but I got it changed to have more of a star quality or whatever. “ Johnny explained, taking a big bite from his sandwich. 

Morrissey eyed him with intrigue, those same icy eyes that poised Johnny’s mind flaring with some type of fondness. 

“ Star quality? Tell me, Johnny, do you yearn for stardom? “ He quizzed, taking a sip from his iced tea as he awaited an answer. 

Johnny’s cinnamon toned eyes widened, the eyeliner he had over-applied to them making them pop even more. 

“ Yeah! Of course I do! Do you?!? “ He excitedly beamed, a grin taking over his features. 

Morrissey let out a breathy laugh, showing off his adorable dimples. 

“ Well, yes, of course. “ He admitted, placing his half eaten sandwich back into the basket. 

“ And? Did you try doing anything in the business? “ Johnny asked, eagerly. 

Morrissey trailed his tongue along his bottom lip, crossing his thin arms over his chest. 

“ Johnny... I had given up on such dreams many moons ago. “ He spoke up, a twinge of sadness in his voice. 

Johnny made a face, flicking his thick black fringe out of his eyes. 

“ I’m part of a band, you know? We’re looking for a singer! “ He exclaimed, rather loudly. 

Morrissey let out another chuckle, covering his mouth with one of his hands. 

“ You aren’t implying what I think you are, are you? “ He replied, leaning in closer to Johnny with intrigue.

Johnny shot Morrissey a sweet smile, placing his sandwich back into the basket. 

“ Of course! You have a wonderful voice! I’m unsure as to why you’d be so shy about it. “ Johnny explained, his eyebrows scrunched together as he recalled the last altercation they both had. 

Morrissey shut his eyes tightly, and let out a long sigh. 

“ I’m truly sorry about all that, Johnny. I would tell you why I never sing in front of others, but I fear that’d scare you off. “ Morrissey wistfully replied, his eyes casting to the ground. 

Johnny brought his hands to the other’s knees, his eyes pricking with an emotion Morrissey hadn’t seen be held for him before. 

“ No need to apologise. I’m not going anywhere, by the way. I feel connected to you in this... really odd way. That probably sounds silly since I’ve only seen you twice but - I just feel drawn to you. “ Johnny stated, his voice soft and fruity. 

Morrissey couldn’t help but break into a smile, resting his hands on top of the other’s. 

“ Thank you. “ He mumbled, his eyes twinkling like the stars above in the dead of night. 

Johnny stared at Morrissey for a few moments, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide with wonder. 

“ Why don’t you come with me and meet my band? “


End file.
